elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenary (Blades)
|faction = |services = |reaction = }} Mercenaries are enemies in . They are first encountered in the introduction of the game. Interactions Introduction While the Fugitive returns to their hometown they are halted by two mercenaries. Mercenaries on the Run Reports of mercenaries have made it to the town, and the Fugitive has to find out what they know about the fire which destroyed it. The Bloodfall Queen A number of Mercenaries defend the Bloodfall Queen's keep during this quest, insulting and attempting to provoke the Fugitive. Other Mercenaries are also encountered in various quests and in the Abyss as recurring enemies. Combat Weaknesses *Poison Damage Resistance *Fire Damage *Shock Damage *Frost Damage Dialogue ;Introduction "Bloodfall Queen's business only." :I'm going through, one way or another. "Have it your way." Another mercenary will fall to his knees upon being bested in combat: "I surrender!" :Who are you? "Your town refused to pay taxes to the queen. We're here to collect." ::So you set fire to my town? "No, I don't know how that happened. Must have been an accident." :::Tell your queen to leave us alone. "Do you really think she listens to the likes of me?" If approached again: "The queen isn't going to be happy when I tell her what you've done." ;Mercenaries on the Run "Stop right there! State your name and business!" :I just want to talk to your leader. "Are you deaf, man? I said: state your name and business!" :: . I need to see your leader. "Fine, you can pass. But I've got my eye on you..." ::Step aside and you won't get hurt. "I'll teach you some manners, cur!" :Want my favorite color, while you're at it? "What? I don't understand..." ::I'm sure there's lots you don't understand. " " ::I was just making a joke. "Quite the jester, aren't you? I've got my eye on you." Another mercenary, in the mercenary camp: "You want to dance, Warrior?" :It's your funeral. " " :Maybe later. "I'll be right here." The head of this group of mercenaries has additional information: "Who are you?" :I'm the champion of . "Wait. Hold on... Maybe we can talk this through." ::Tell me about the attack on my town. "The Queen told us to just scare the townsfolk into paying up. Nothing more. I've no idea how the fire started; must've been an accident. The Queen was furious about it. I swear, that's the truth. Wights and skeletons have been hounding us ever since, roaming outside the Queen's castle. We weren't hired to fight the undead, so many of us just left. There's always money to be made with the Greencap Bandits, anyway." :::You're nothing but a bunch of cowards. "Call me a coward all you want. I get to live to see another day, and that's what counts." ::::Get out of here before I change my mind. "Good luck, Warrior, you'll need it!" ::::You don't deserve to die. "Ha! No one does!" If everyone in his camp were killed: "Who are you, and what was all that noise?" :That was me teaching your men a lesson. Quotes ;Mercenaries on the Run *''"I'm watching you..."'' – If the sentry is approached again *''"This isn't going to end well..."'' *''"Die, cur!"'' ;The Bloodfall Queen *''"I heard you were ugly...but not *that* ugly."'' *''"I thought you'd be taller..."'' *''"Any last wishes?"'' *''"Well, well. What do we have here?"'' *''"Your end is near, Warrior."'' *''"You really stepped in it this time, Warrior."'' *''"I'll be saving my rustiest blade for you, Warrior."'' *''"Your time has come, Warrior!"'' *''"If the Bloodfall Queen doesn't kill you, perhaps I will."'' *''"I don't usually kill for free, but for you, I'd make an exception."'' *''"Just give me a reason, Warrior..."'' *''"There's no way you are walking out of here alive."'' *''"What is it, "Warrior"?"'' ;The Missing Scroll *''"Nice work dispatching those bastards."'' *''"I heard you were in the Legion. Is that true?"'' *''"As long as the Queen pays me not to kill you, you'll live."'' *''"You can handle yourself in a fight, I'll give you that."'' *''"If the Queen approves of you, then so be it."'' *''"With your skills, you'd make a great mercenary."'' *''"I'm still not certain I trust you, Warrior..."'' ;In the Queen's Service *''"Where did you learn to fight like that?"'' *''"Nice work dispatching those bastards."'' *''"With what the Queen pays me, I fight the living, not the dead."'' Appearance *